User blog:JustJuuno/Minecraft: Story Mode Episode 8 - What Will Happen In The Final Episode?
Hello, everyone! This is Raddish Gaming and I'm here today to show you my theory about the upcoming episode of Story Mode, A Journey's End. Now let's start with the important bits and pieces from the DLC. Minor Note: I know this is not related to the wiki, but I want to share a little bit of hypeness within me. We have been revealed about the Old Builders and their specialties, mentioned by Ivor. The Old Builders are possibly Isa, Cassie Rose, Harper, and who? Well, let's take a look deeper at the DLC episodes. We can see that there were books made by Soren throughout the Adventure Pass episodes, evidence includes: Isa's throne room containing bookshelves and one book written by Soren; a book found in the mansion of Cassie; and a book about "The Redstone Heart" by Soren. Now, when Jesse mentioned "By... Soren?", Ivor will suddenly move, implying that how did Soren's books got all over the realms across the Portal Network. We can note that Soren ran away while defeating the Wither Storm (I don't know if it's supposed to be called "Witherstorm"). This is probably related to the Portal Networks why Soren ran away, or he is just too cowardly enough to run away from the monstrosity. Let's get back to Episode 7, at the final cutscene of the episode, there is a stairway revealed to be leading to somewhere else. We can go back to Episode 3, at the moment Jesse and the crew are going after Soren in the End, a big stairwell is revealed. In that moment Axel(?) will mention "Soren loves stairs". This could mean that Soren helped build the Portal Network, but why, exactly? Now, the stairs on the cutscene of Episode 7 are revealed to be quartz, which is Soren's secondary block to use on structures. We could identify that Soren will be possibly included in the next episode, but what are his intentions? Does he have the Atlas? Why did he, possibly, built the Portal Network? It is unclear wether he's going to be the antagonist of the next episode, or he will not? Let's move on to the next clue, we can see that the episode title is "A Journey's End?" We can see an intonation mark at the end of the sentence, possibly meaning that a secret episode will be revealed? A new season will be released? It is unknown. What would happen to the next Story Mode episode? Well, possibly some personal stuff will happen, like, in Episode 4 when Jesse gets near the waterfall he mentions "I first met Rueben on a waterfall like this". Hmm... but there's missing information... ah yes! Axel and Olivia! Apparently they possibly resigned from being voice actors in the series or they are just taking a rest. Moving back to Episode 8, the title ends with a word "End", they might be taken to the End or something like that. Soren mentioned in Episode 4 that he blinked the Ender Dragon out of existence. Well, that's basically obvious. But the Portal Network has been created, leading to several different worlds and possibly some other unaccessible portals. Maybe the Ender Dragon still exists, but only on a very, very, very far place. It might be apocalyptic if Jesse and the crew makes it to another End, this time more improved, just like 1.9. People came up with theories that they will end up in a Survival Games realm. Well, I think that's basically off since Story Mode is set to Hardcore Mode. But how did Soren gain access to the command block? As Elegaard mentioned in Episode 2 (if you chose to go with Olivia in Episode 1), "Soren's specialty is impossible stuff." Most likely, Soren was gifted. I mean, how did Soren even craft the amulet of the Order? How did Isa gain access to spawn eggs? How did Cassie gain access to monster spawner blocks? How did Harper know how to craft the Redstone Heart? Well, the answer is in one person: it was Soren. I mean, Elegaard knew how to make the command block, but fails all the time. One question is, why would Soren create the Order if he's, possibly, the leader of the Old Builders? Telltale would say, "That's a great question". I know what you're thinking, you're getting confused at my theory. Well, I hope you have some other theories to share with me and goodbye I hope you like this blog post. This is Raddish Gamer and good night! Topic It was 2:56 AM when I was making this blog. Category:Blog posts